deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wild The Hero/My new years resolution.
Hello my name is Mark and welcome to my blog, I will be blogging weekly about the events in my life. I hope you enjoy my blogs so lets begin. I will also note that I'll be doing this in a news like fasion. (Please note that all my blogs are going to be jokes so please don't take them seriously. And this is an old blog that was on the GTA wiki so please excuse the dates as well.) 9/12/11Edit THIS JUST IN, I am starting a rebelion against Facebook and other social networking websites and with your help we can put an end to this chaos, come my freinds we already took down Myspace I'm sure if we combine our power we could rid the world of this menace so come on and fight for whats right. UNITE BROTHERS AND SISTERS!!! 9/18/11 THIS JUST IN, I am being sued by Facebook for trying to take them down, however they said they wouldn't sue me is if I say good things about them so, Find us on Facebook and don't forget to see "The social network!" (God help me..) 9/25/11 THIS JUST IN, ''I refused to be Facebook's bitch and even though they won the case againts me I have lost every thing except my beloved laptop, now you may be wondering "Where did you keep your laptop?" well thats... personal. I am now living in a cardboard box behind the crackhouse with nothing but my laptop so that I can coutinue blogging to you America. 10/2/11 ''THIS JUST IN, ''After making a deal with the Swedish mafia, I now have my house back however I must do some oddjobs for them to pay off the debt but I think I'll be fine.... I hope. 10/15/11 ''THIS JUST IN, ''Sorry I've been gone for a week my first and only oddjob went horibly wrong, I'm in the trunk of a car right now and I'm cold, hungry, and scared... Jesus help me!!! 10/23/11 ''THIS JUST IN, I just woke up the last thing I remember is being in the trunk of a car, but now I'm in the middle of nowhere! I'm in the middle of the woods don't know where though. What have I gotten my self into!? 10/31/11 THIS JUST IN, ''Man this forest is crazy at night time, Just a while ago I heard what sounded like a Witch's laughter.. God damn this place is spooky at night! 11/15/11 ''THIS JUST IN, ''I've been in the woods for a few weeks now. I have been living off of these strange mushrooms I found and they've been keeping me going. I don't think these are healthy though, last night I saw some purpil squirls. I think these are magic mushrooms.. 11/28/11 ''THIS JUST IN, Sorry I haven't been on for a few weeks my laptops battery died out but I found a way to charge it. During a lightning storm I climbed up a tree and held my laptop out the lightning struck my laptop and recharged my battery. And now here I am blogging to you again America. Me 1 Nature 0! 12/4/11 ''THIS JUST IN, ''Well I finally found a road and after an hour of hitchhicking a nice trucker named Mr. Keel let me in truck, I have a good feeling about this.. 12/11/11 ''THIS JUST IN, ''Oh my god, that Mr. Keel is sick bastard! Hes wearing a speedo and a clown wig right big red nose! He brought me to a motel on the exit of a freeway, I'm currently locked in the bathroom right now and I told him I was pampering up. I'm climbing out the window, wish me luck.. 1/11/12 ''THIS JUST IN, ''I finaly got away from Mr. Keel, He chased me down for about 5 hours untill his truck ran out of gas. I found myself a job at Burger King and a new box to live in. Today I start my new life, wish me luck. Category:Blog posts